Le triangle amoureux
by Alva N. Gingras
Summary: Un jeu en apparence anodin peut nous en faire découvrir de toutes les couleurs sur ceux que l'on croit connaître. Fic Slash. Read it!


Le triangle amoureux 

C'était un soir pluvieux. Le château de Poudlard était tranquille à cette heure. Tous dormaient. Excepté les 6e année à Gryffondor. Pour l'occasion, une jeune fille de 5e année s'était également joint à eux. Donc, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Lavande, Pavarti et Ginny s'étaient rassemblés dans une classe déserte, au fond du quatrième corridor de l'aile droite au septième étage. Ils s'y étaient rendu pour une raison bien précise : être à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

La raison pour laquelle ils voulaient être éloignés du reste de la tour Gryffondor était bien simple : ils avaient eu un brin de nostalgie en repensant à leur ancien jeu préféré, c'est à dire « La Bouteille ». Ce jeu est bien simple. Il suffit de prendre une vieille bouteille de Bièreaubeurre (vide si possible, sinon le contenu explose) et de la faire tourner sur elle même au centre d'un cercle former de jeune gens. La personne qui fait tourner la bouteille doit embrasser la personne vers qui la bouteille s'arrête.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvé dans cette salle de classe déserte pour s'adonner à leurs anciens jeux favoris. Toutefois, ayant pris de la maturité, le groupe avaient donc décidé d'aller plus loin dans le jeu et de dépasser le stade du baiser, de façon progressive.

Le jeu se déroulait bien. Pavarti s'avérait avoir eu beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, et donna des cours particulier à Neville, qui lui, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'exercer autre qu'avec lui-même.

Harry pour sa part, n'avait qu'une envie : que la bouteille pointe Hermione, sa meilleure amie, qu'il reluquait depuis qu'il s'était fait renvoyer par Cho l'année précédente. Lorsque vint son tour, la bouteille, malheureusement pour le jeune sorcier à lunettes, ne pointa non pas sur sa meilleure amie, mais SON meilleur ami. Comme les règles n'avaient pas été clarifiés, il du se résigner à embrasser Ron. Toutefois, vu qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'au premier stade, ils ne firent que s'effleurer les lèvres. Mais, au grand étonnement des deux, ils furent parcouru d'un léger frisson impromptu.

La soirée avançait. Harry avait réussi à pointer Hermione quelques fois,  mais pas encore assez à son goût. Son expérience avec Ron s'était avéré intéressante, et il se surpris lui même à espérer que la bouteille le vise. 

Les autres étudiants s'en allèrent un à un, fatigués ou épuisés tout dépendamment du nombre de fois que la bouteille les avaient visé. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, cette dernière compris qu'elle était de trop et quitta la salle discrètement, prétendant un mal de tête.

Le trio se retrouva alors seul, un en face de l'autre. Harry leva un regard timide vers les deux autres, cherchant à voir ce qu'ils pensaient. À sa grande surprise, le désir brillait également dans leurs yeux. Ron fit un mouvement pour s'avancer vers lui et il répondit sans attendre. Leur lèvres, qu'ils avaient préalablement humectées avec leur langues dodues, se joignirent lentement. Leur instrument humidificateur respectifs s'entrelacèrent avec chaleur et sensualité. Harry remarque que les pantalons de Ron se tendirent légèrement dans la région du bas ventre. Il alla doucement détacher le bouton et ensuite la braguette de son copain pour laisser sortir l'engin en question. Il découvrit que son ami était doté d'une chose plutôt énorme et velue. À ce moment, il fut pris d'une envie irrésistible : lécher les quelques gouttes blanches qui commençaient à perler sur l'extrémité. Ron devint gêné parce qu'il a mal su contrôler ses pulsions. Tout rouge, il vint cueillir le visage d'Harry avec ses mains et recommença à l'embrasser avec un peu plus de fougue que la fois précédente. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Hermione, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était maintenant tout de cuir vêtue. Elle tenait dans une de ses mains un fouet et dans l'autre sa baguette magique afin de jeter des nouveaux sorts qu'elle venait de trouver, quelques jours auparavant, dans un livre de sortilèges destinés à satisfaire un partenaire amoureux.

Ron et Harry se lancèrent des regards plein d'interrogation. Était-ce un rôle qu'elle jouait, ou était-elle vraiment ainsi en pratique approfondie de l'anatomie humaine? Harry fut déçu, extrêmement déçu en voyant la lueur démoniaque dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle était réellement ainsi. Mais pourquoi venait-elle tout gâchée avec son cuir et son fouet? Il se tourna vers Ron pour voir s'il était du même avis que lui. Les yeux de Ron lui répondirent que oui, avec des étincelles plein de sous-entendu. Si seulement elle pouvait partir de la pièce, si elle pouvait tout simplement les laisser seuls tous les deux, sans chichi ni violence, juste l'amour, le vrai. L'amour qui uni deux êtres qui s'aiment du plus profond de leurs âmes.

Qu'elle les laisse faire ce qu'ils devaient faire entre deux homme épris d'un amour fou l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle les laisse assouvir leurs pulsions une fois pour toutes!!!

Hermione sembla vite comprendre que les deux jeunes nouveaux futurs amants n'appréciaient guère sa présence parmi eux. Elle se départit donc de ses instruments tant détestés par les garçons et dans un élan presque désespéré, elle s'en alla vers la porte. Toutefois, Harry vit bien qu'elle était attristée et il la reteint par la queue de cuir qui pendait de son costume. Elle s'arrêta net, ne pouvant faire autrement, et se retourna les yeux tous rougis par la douleur qui la tenaillait. Harry lui tendit la main d'un geste tendre. Elle s'accroupit, laissant transparaître l'espoir qui l'habitait. Elle dû cependant en venir à l'évidence, car Harry lui embrassa le front et l'invita pratiquement sans retenue à quitter la pièce, ce qu'elle fit avec regret.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent langoureusement, le désir rayonnant dans tous leurs gestes.

La suite au prochain chapitre… ;)


End file.
